Talk:Mega Man X5
I think the "starting armor" for X5 was confused with the one in X6. It's X6 where the Falcon Armor is the starting armor for X. In X5, it's the Force Armor; in X5, you find the parts of the Falcon Armor (which also lets you fly) in (I think) the stages where you are on the Laser parts missions. The Stage Names for the game should be the "mission names", such as Chase The Truck. Unfortunately, I can't seem to remember any of the others, but I'll replace the names when I am able. --'BLAZE HEATNIX' 02:41, 30 December 2006 (UTC) this article is messed up,it confuses the canon storylines.the canon storyline is that the enigma fails but the shuttle suceeds,x and zero fight out of mistrust,x beats zero and pursies sigma,zero "dies" and x finds his saber.but,if you get the storyline where the space shuttle fails, zero goes maverick and x gets repaired by dr. light,who erases xs memories of zero,and x doesnt find the saber. Interesting Trivia Point Hey, maybe a more thorough review of the entire wiki would discourage my thought, but, isn't X5 the first Megaman game that allowed you to duck by pressing down? I recall that was the way you were supposed to avoid one of Prologue Sigma's attacks. When I tried going for a speedier run through the game, that move had me stumped for hours honestly. Then I pushed down and...it was like my heart skipped a beat. I wasn't sure whether to feel proud or scared of what I was seeing, and I had even beaten the game already! 05:55, October 23, 2009 (UTC)Kaboom Kid Alia actually teaches you how to duck while in the building on the intro stage (silly you, zoning her out). And yes, this is the first game that allowed X and Zero to duck. --Kazuki88 09:13, October 23, 2009 (UTC) The Final Countdown? What? "The final boss music is very similar to the song The Final Countdown by Europe." I listened to the song, and I didn't seem to find any similarities. Infinity Mijinion's music resembles The Final Countdown more. - It's-a me, BrawlFan181!:D :Correction: The trumpets in the last part did remind me of The Final Countdown a bit, but still, it's not that much - It's-a me, BrawlFan181!:D signs of being the last in the x series ass we all know that x5 should have been the last x5 there were signs thats telling that this is the last like 1. the opening/intro movie shows x's(and zero's) past enemies. like vile colonel serges double etc. 2. recurring old school bosses like rangda bangda,the shadow devil 3.the most obvious sign: zero's death I though that X5 was the last series before x6. : Not only old-school bosses from past X games though. References are made to the original series, like the Shadow Devil taking the form of a Wily machine (complete with the skull-based design), the appearance of the Dr. Wily logo (albeit blurry then covered the first two times), remixed tracks from past games, and the subliminal message that Sigma was referring to Dr. Wily when he mentioned about someone who knows a lot about Zero. And while Zero "dies", it doesn't state when it happens (unless you're referring to the Maverick Zero ending). It does fail a bit in the presentation department, we get endless unskippable speech boxes while the previous game had animated cutscenes with voices.Kazuki88 12:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Reason For Localization How I heard how the names were changed to Guns n Roses members was that a woman on the localization team was primarily responsible: she did it to impress her then-boyfriend, who was a fan of the band. I never heard anything about them after that. Anyone collaborate? Xuncu (talk) 05:32, April 10, 2016 (UTC) I thought "that sounds fake", but sure enough. If you search google for "Mega Man Guns and Roses", here's two of the top results: http://www.gamesradar.com/guns-n-rosesmega-man-x5-mystery-solved-by-claire-redfield/ http://ultimateclassicrock.com/mega-man-guns-n-roses/ --Rdh288 (talk) 12:29, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Alia Is Alia annoying? Turn off navigation. --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:12, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Capcom should make Alia's hints optional like in Mega Man X6. That was the one annoying part of X5, but it was the first time they included in-game conversations. Still a pace breaker. Ranger-X, who is struggling with depression 13:44, June 28, 2018 (UTC)